Sakura's Past
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: The clack of an cane and Sakura appears. What is her past? What happened to her leg? Everyone is dying to know. Even Sakura herself. Sakura remembers some, but not all, the all being the most important. -String Theory is being used.-


The constant tap of wood on concrete rang through the school hallways. It was a high-school to be exact. The girl was walking with a cane. Her right leg was limply following. A few students stared at her, others ignored her.

"Haruno, Sakura?" A younger girl walked up, curious and she had a open notebook in her hand. She waited for the reply of yes, then scribbled something down in the notebook. "Can I ask you some questions, Sakura?"

"Depends." The older of the two said. "Call me Haruno." The girl nodded and wrote something in the notebook again. She smiled at Sakura.

"My name is Moegi. I'm in the newspaper club," Moegi said pointing to the room that was all the way down the hall. Above the door, on a plaque it said 'Newspaper.' "And I want to do a report on the new kid, you." She took a pause and looked at Sakura's cane. After a moment, she looked back up to her face. "So, um... Haruno, can I ask you questions?"

"Sure."

Moegi took Sakura to the back room of the newspaper club's room. Issues from earlier years took most of the small amount of space. They sat at a rounded desk with two chairs. Moegi placed her notebook and pen down and offered Sakura the chair closer to the doorway. The two got settled.

"Alright... Where'd you live before you moved here?" Was Moegi's first question.

_'...Where did I live before I lived here? I lived...'_ Pictures of leaves and smiles clouded her thoughts. _'Yeah...'_ "I lived in Kyoto." Sakura said slowly.

"Cool." Moegi smiled and wrote it down. "How old are you?"

"17"

"So, you're a senior?"

"No, I'm a junior still.

"Okay." Moegi kept on writing. Looking back up to Sakura after a moment, she continued. "Any siblings?"

"No."

"Old friends?"

_'Blonde and grinning. Two dark haired, blacked eyed. One-eyed, gray slack... My friends.'_ "A few... Don't remember their names."

"Oh... Um, what was your past like?"

"..." Sakura stared at Moegi with passive eyes. "My past... My past is... You won't believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh..." Sakura had the annoying feeling of saying troublesome. Like an old friend... "I may have more than a few friends." She said changing the subject unintentionally. When she noticed she did, Moegi was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura-."

"Haruno, please..."

Moegi sighed and shook her head. "Haruno," She emphasized. "I'm listening."

"But that doesn't mean you'll believe." At that Sakura got up and opened the door that was separating them from the rest of the news room. "Bye."

"Sakura! Wait!" The door closed in Moegi's face, but even still she could hear the wooden cane on concrete.

0..0

Sakura's mouth opened in a silent yawn. This lesson was particularly boring. But, then again, history was a boring subject at times. A couple of pairs of eyes were staring at her. Turning her head slightly, she saw who was looking at her.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. There was three in the room with those features. Two with black hair and dark eyes. One had red hair and brown eyes. All looking straight at her, ignoring the teacher.

Sakura had the compelling feeling to ask what they wanted. As soon as they saw her looking back at them, they looked away quickly. Except the red-head and one of the blondes who were sitting next to each other in the back row.

They looked older. Seniors most likely. They stared at her with unemotional eyes. Then, they turned to each other and the blonde whispered something.

"Deidara, Sasori, Sakura. Are you listening?"

Sakura looked back up towards the teacher, embarrassed. Another male blonde snorted behind her.

"Naruto!?" The teacher, who was interrupted from his teachings, loudly said.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied sheepishly.

_'... Wasn't Naruto, Iruka, Sasori, and Deidara names I knew. ... Names of my friends?' _The sound of the bell interrupted Sakura's thoughts as class ended. She put her books in her brown shoulder bag and grabbed her cane.

"Hey." A voice behind her grabbed her attention. Turning, she saw it was the Naruto kid. "Sakura-chan, right?" He didn't wait for a reply. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. So, wanna eat lunch together...?" He ended shyly. His grin remained, though.

"Uh, sure."

Suddenly, the blonde girl ran up. She pushed Naruto out of the way. "Your the new kid? Haruno, Sakura?" This time Sakura was aloud to say yes. "I am Yamanaka, Ino. Come on! We'll be late for lunch!"

"But... I was going to eat lunch with Naruto." Sakura said as Ino grabbed her arm. Sakura's cane skidded on the ground. She looked back to Naruto, who was, still grinning, standing up from under a desk.

"Oh, don't worry. We all sit together. A friend of one of us, is a friend of all of us!" Naruto said excitedly. But the look in his eye when he stared at Ino said that they were not the best of friends.

0..0

The lunch table was crowded with tons of teens. About twelve or so. All sitting at the table were juniors. From right to left there was the purple-haired Hinata, Ino, herself, bun-wearing Tenten, bushy-browed Rock Lee, and a bit of a weirdo- Shino. On the other side, right to left again, was a somewhat hot Sasuke, Naruto, wild-boy Kiba, the quiet Neji also being Hinata's cousin, lazy Shikamaru, and the fat guy Chouji.

What scared Sakura was that she felt like she knew everybody. It was like de-ja-vu.

"Hey, Sakura." Kiba called loudly, although she was just across the table from him. "How'd your leg get hurt?" Naruto punched him hardly on the arm, pushing into the annoyed Neji. Neji pushed him back onto Naruto, making the girls giggle. Including Sakura. These guys were just contagious.

"Naruto it's no problem. But you guys will probably not believe me." That line had everyone at the table's attention. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Rock Lee had first say.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" He asked, lifting a spoonful of tomato soup. His slurping was the loudest sound at the table, making people from other tables look. Rock Lee didn't seem to care.

"It a very non-believable story, that's all." Sakura said, not enjoying the quiet. She bit into an apple and gripped her cane. After standing, she continued. "Maybe I'll tell you later." She left the lunch room, again closing the door on a disappointed Moegi, now with her friends Konohamaru and Udon.

0..0

At art class, Sakura spotted the older blonde and red-head. Deidara and Sasori, she remembered, but which one was which. This was a honor class. Only seniors, so she was lucky to get invited by the principal. She was going to a junior class, but no one really picked the class. She was actually the only one there. Deidara and Sasori, which ever were which, seemed to have friends. There friends looked like a gang or something. Each one wore a ring and a red cloud pin. There was one other in the room at the moment that wasn't herself, the teacher, or a gang person.

His name was Sai. He was supposed to be a junior, but he skipped a grade for being smart or something. And only one thing described him. As an unemotional jerk. Being a jerk could be explained by being unemotional. But no one could be unemotional... Maybe something happened to him as a child.

_'Red clouds... Sai.'_ It seemed all to familiar, that it was scary. Sakura didn't know if she was just going crazy or what. De-ja-vu looked out of the question if there was this much. Maybe she was half psychic.

"I am Kakashi..." There art teacher said. "I don't want to be here, but your teacher is very sick at the moment." Kakashi's head was hidden behind a book. That book to be exact was an... an adult book. Sakura raised her hand.

"Are you allowed to read that here?" Sakura asked. Kakashi peeped his head over, showing that one of his eyes had a patch. His right, opened eye crinkled. He was smiling.

"If you don't tell anyone."

0..0

"And that is how my book got published!" Her writing teacher, Jiraya said. The book he was showing the class was the book Kakashi was reading. Icha Icha Paradise.

_'Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraya seems familiar.' _Sakura thought. She was getting used to it. Perhaps it was a big case of de-ja-vu. She sat back in her chair.

"Get one when you turn eighteen." Jiraya continued. He was smiling pervertedly and walked back to the chalk board. As he wrote tonight's homework assignment, Sakura looked around the room.

Naruto was there, Hinata, Kiba, a few of that gang, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, and some others she didn't know. Sakura smiled at Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba. Turning back to the front of the class, she looked at the board. Write a creative story of one's life. It didn't have to be real. Due next week.

The bell rang.

0..0

Sakura got to her locker slowly and thought of school as she put her books away and got her bag. It was halfway through the first week. Sakura came here yesterday, Tuesday for the first time, not going to any classes, though. She was the first new student in years.

She got her belongings and closed her locker to see Moegi. "What?" Sakura asked, taping her cane annoyingly.

"Try me..."

"Huh?" Sakura didn't get what Moegi was implying. She stared at the doorway out of the school down the hallway. She just wanted to go home...

"Tell me your story. Let me see if I can believe it."

_'How is my past? What happened? Did I have amnesia?'_ Sakura stared at Moegi for a minute, confusion written over her face. Moegi looked confused, herself when she saw Sakura's face. _'My leg... What happened?' _

"Sakura?"

"Oh... Um, call me Haruno." Sakura slowly paused. She turned towards the door and began walking. "Tomorrow. At lunch, third table from the door. See ya." Sakura got by the door by the time she finished. She left the school leaving Moegi and a few other kids in the hallways.

Moegi had the biggest grin on her face. "Konohamaru! Udon!" She called, running to the newspaper room. "We got the story!"


End file.
